Once and Again
by MindySocc2005
Summary: This is and Eli/Grace fic........so r/r UPDATED********chap 5 up
1. Default Chapter

Rating pg-13  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, blah, blah, blah.  
  
Summary: Eli and Grace are in a fight and it goes from there so read to find out. This is defiantly an Eli/Grace fic. but it might not happen in this chapter. …………………………………………………………………….………..………………………………………………………………………………………………………………  
  
  
  
Eli* Grace come on we have to talk about it.  
  
Grace* No Eli that's the beauty of the situation, we don't have to talk about it.  
  
Eli* Grace, just listen to me.  
  
Grace* Eli, look it doesn't matter; I mean we are barely friends anyway.  
  
Eli* don't say that, it does matter.  
  
Grace* I am going to bed.  
  
Eli* can't we talk about this.  
  
Grace* Eli, it's not that big of a deal, you had every right to lie to me if you wanted to ok, so forget it.  
  
Eli* Grace, I shouldn't have lied I am so sorry, but it meant nothing.  
  
Grace* Goodnight, Eli  
  
(Grace begins to walk up the stairs, but Eli follows her.)  
  
Eli* Why are you making such a big deal about this?  
  
Grace* I'm not making a bid deal about it, you are.  
  
Eli* because I know you are mad.  
  
Grace* Even if I am mad, why would you care?  
  
Eli* you're my friend.  
  
Grace* Good night  
  
(She closes the door and walks of the her desk to pick up her journal.)  
  
Dear Diary:  
  
Most of the day was dull and dreary. The normal you know just classes and homework. After school Eli picked us up because mom had to work late, so deciding to start small talk instead of being bored out of my mind all the way home, I asked him what his plans were. He told me that he was going to go out with a friend of his, more specifically Justin. When I got home I called a friend of mine, Amy, and asked her if she wanted to go see a movie or something. She said yes. So we went. About half way through the movie a couple started making out a few rows in front of us. After a few minutes I noticed that it was Eli. I found him afterward and asked him why he lied. He never really answered he just said that I wouldn't like the answer. What the hell did that mean? Ever since we got back he has been bugging me about it, in fact I bet he is still waiting outside my door. I really have no clue why he cares so much if I am mad at him. It doesn't really make since. If he was mad at me I would be really upset just because I do still like him but I don't understand him caring so much. Oh well it's late. Good night.  
  
(It's the morning after in the kitchen Eli and Jessie are eating cereal, and Grace just walked in)  
  
Jessie* Hey Grace  
  
Grace* Hey Jess  
  
Eli* Morning  
  
Grace* what are you going to do today Jessie?  
  
Jessie* Um, usual school homework and I might go to Katie's. What about you?  
  
Grace* School, homework, and find some one to hang out with tonight.  
  
Eli* I'll hang out with you tonight.  
  
Grace* I am thinking I might go out Jacob or Todd.  
  
Eli* who the hell are Jacob and Todd?  
  
Grace* If you and Katie want to come hang out with us that would be cool  
  
Jessie* what's going on here?  
  
Grace* what do you mean?  
  
Jessie* Well you haven't said a word to Eli.  
  
Grace* and what would I have to say to him.  
  
Eli* you could answer my question?  
  
Jessie* Ok, I am leaving.  
  
Grace* what question would that be?  
  
Eli* There are two, do you want to hang out tonight, and who the hell are Jacob and  
  
Todd?  
  
Grace* Does it sound like I want to hang out, and they are friends.  
  
Eli* Grace I said I was sorry, and why don't you go hang out with female friends.  
  
Grace* Why the hell does it matter who I go with?  
  
Eli* It doesn't, I just don't want you to go with another guy.  
  
Grace* (laughs) you say another like I already have one.  
  
Eli* I meant a guy besides me.  
  
Grace* Why would you care if I went out with a guy  
  
Eli* because I'm jealous ok, happy I am jealous.  
  
(Grace rushes out of the kitchen and heads up the stairs)  
  
Eli* Good dammit.  
  
(Lily walks in)  
  
Lily* something wrong  
  
Eli* No, I'm fine.  
  
Lily* you don't sound fine.  
  
Eli* It's just your daughter, she impossibly stubborn.  
  
Lily* I knew that.  
  
Eli* Well we're kind of fighting and she won't forgive me.  
  
Lily* Give her time she'll get over it. (looks at watch) Oh I have to go can you take the girls to school.  
  
Eli* I don't know if Grace will appreciate that.  
  
Lily* Well Rick's gone she really doesn't have a choice.  
  
Eli* Ok  
  
  
  
(Eli walks upstairs and knocks on Graces door)  
  
Eli* Come on Grace. Open up.  
  
(Before Eli could tell her that he was giving her a ride she turns the music up)  
  
  
  
(Eli walks up to the attic to get Jessie)  
  
Eli* Hey you ready  
  
Jessie* Yup  
  
Eli* Hey on your way down could you get Grace.  
  
Jessie* Why can't you get her?  
  
Eli* She's still mad at me.  
  
Jessie* Wow you must have really pissed her off.  
  
Eli* I did, twice  
  
Jessie* (laughs) Ok I'll get her.  
  
  
  
(Jessie knocks on Graces door)  
  
Jessie* Grace it's me.  
  
(Grace open's the door)  
  
Grace* Oh hi  
  
Jessie* Eli sent me; he is giving us a ride today.  
  
Grace* Tell him I will walk.  
  
Jessie* what exactly did he do.  
  
Grace* Ask him.  
  
Jessie* Ok, but you sure you don't want a ride.  
  
Grace* Yeah  
  
Jessie* Ok  
  
  
  
(Jessie goes downstairs to talk to Eli)  
  
Eli* Where's Grace  
  
Jessie* She's not coming  
  
Eli* How is she going to get to school  
  
Jessie* She said she is going to walk  
  
Eli* this has gone to far; I am going to talk to her.  
  
(Eli goes upstairs and pounds on her door)  
  
Grace* Jessie I said I was walking  
  
Eli* It's me  
  
Grace* I'm not talking to you  
  
Eli* Fine then shut up and listen; I don't know why I lied to you about the date I just couldn't tell you. I went because it was time for me to move on ok. I like you Grace not just as friends, but I like you.  
  
(Grace opens the door)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~END~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Want to know what happens next? Then review the story and let me know if it is good enough to add a chapter two. 


	2. Finally

Rating pg-13  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, blah, blah, blah.  
  
Summary: Eli and Grace are in a fight and it goes from there so read to find out. This is defiantly an Eli/Grace fic but it might not happen in this chapter.  
  
  
  
Grace* what do you mean, you like me?  
  
Eli* Grace what do you think I mean  
  
Grace* Well if I new I wouldn't ask, would I  
  
Eli* Fine I like, as in there is a slight possibility that I am in love with you  
  
Grace* Wait a second how did we get from you liking me to you loving me  
  
Eli* Grace stop ok, I told you how I feel now you think about how you feel, I am taking Jessie to school if you need a ride then get in the car.  
  
Grace* I'm not going to school.  
  
Eli* won't your parents be pissed.  
  
Grace* Not if I feel sick  
  
Eli* Do you  
  
Grace* Now that you mention it yes (she puts her hand on her stomach sarcastically)  
  
Eli* Bye Grace  
  
Grace* Bye  
  
(Grace walks back into her room and closes the door she pick up the phone to call her mom)  
  
Lily* Hello  
  
Grace* Hi mom  
  
Lily* Grace, shouldn't you be at school  
  
Grace* I felt sick so I didn't go  
  
Lily* Do you need me to come home  
  
Grace* No mom I think I just need to rest  
  
Lily* Ok  
  
Grace* Good bye mom  
  
Lily* Hope you feel better sweetie  
  
(Grace sets the phone down and picks up her journal)  
  
Dear Diary:  
  
Well I guess I know why he cared so much about me being angry at him. I am defiantly not mad at him any more. I really can't believe he said all those things, god I am so confused. I understood my liking him buy him possibly loving me that I don't get. God what do I tell him when he comes back, do I feel the same way? Am I in love with Eli? I don't know, how can you tell? There really should be some way to just tell if you are in love. It's obvious that I like him so I can tell him that, but if I don't tell him that I love him is he going to be hurt. I can't hurt him I would never want to do that. This is all just to damn confusing. Ok I am just going to think (write about something else for now).  
  
I feel horrible about what happened to Mr. Dimitri, I didn't know he would lose his job over what happened. Not that anything happened because it didn't. I can't believe that he said that he used me. Does he not realize how cruel that was; to tell me that everything that had happened was him just using me. That's impossibly mean. The about love thing he had me read was wonderful, it was beautiful and amazing and I could relate to it.  
  
(Grace spent the rest of the afternoon writing some short stories, reading a book, and trying to decide what she would tell Eli.)  
  
  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
(Eli walked in the front door and immediately walked up the stairs and headed for Graces room)  
  
(He knocked)  
  
Eli* Grace it's me  
  
Grace* Come in, it's unlocked  
  
(He opens the door and walks in  
  
Eli* so what have you been doing all day?  
  
Grace* the usual I wrote some stuff, I read some stuff, and I thought about some stuff  
  
Eli* Wow! That's a lot of stuff  
  
Grace* (laughs) Yup  
  
Eli* so what did you think about  
  
Grace* Mostly you  
  
Eli* And?  
  
Grace* I think I might feel the same way  
  
(A smile appears on Eli's face)  
  
Eli* Really  
  
Grace* Yes  
  
(Eli walks over to Grace who is sitting on her bed and he kisses her)  
  
(They here someone open the door)  
  
Eli* that is probably my dad or your mom  
  
Grace* Probably my mom I told her I felt sick today  
  
(Lily walks in)  
  
Lily* Oh hi Eli what are you doing her  
  
Grace* Keeping me company  
  
Lily* Oh ok, so how do you feel Grace  
  
Grace* Actually a lot better  
  
Lily* so your going to school tomorrow  
  
Grace* I plan to  
  
Lily* Good  
  
(Lily leaves and Eli sits down on the bed next to Grace)  
  
Eli* so I wrote this new song for the band maybe you could come watch us rehearse it this weekend  
  
Grace* Ok that would be great  
  
Eli* I should go before my dad and Jessie  
  
Grace* Good bye Eli  
  
(Eli walks over and whispers into her ear)  
  
Eli* I love you  
  
Grace* I love you too  
  
**********************************  
  
(Next morning Grace is talking to Jessie while they eat breakfast)  
  
Jessie* Eli said that you guys weren't fighting anymore  
  
Grace* we aren't  
  
Jessie* Really what did he say  
  
Grace* Ask him  
  
(Eli walks in)  
  
Jessie* Perfect timing, Eli what did you tell Grace to make her forgive you  
  
Eli* Ask her  
  
(Grace laughs)  
  
Jessie* She told me to ask you  
  
Eli* I just told her how I felt  
  
Jessie* and that solved everything  
  
Eli* I hope it did (looks over at Grace)  
  
Grace* It did  
  
(Lily walks in)  
  
Lily* Girls are you ready  
  
Jessie* Yeah (picks up her bag and walks toward the door, Grace does the same thing and Lily follows them out the door)  
  
Grace* Oh wait, hold on mom I forgot something  
  
Lily* Ok but hurry up  
  
(Grace walks back into the kitchen)  
  
Eli* what are you doing back  
  
Grace* I forgot something  
  
Eli* and what was that  
  
Grace* (she walks over and kisses him) I forgot to do that  
  
Eli* Well I am glad you remembered  
  
Grace* so am I, bye Eli  
  
Eli* Bye Grace  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ End of Chapter 2~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
AN. Ok so if you guys have any suggestion of were this should go then you can r/r or you can email me at mindyg@kc.rr.com.  
  
~Mindy 


	3. Chap 3

Disclaimer- I don't own any of the characters blah blah blah although I could take Eli off there hands, hmmmmmmmmmm... An- Review please, the more of those I get the more quickly the next chapter will come out, sorry guys but that's important I like to know how good/bad my story is doing. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ (same day after school)  
  
*Eli- Grace you still coming on Saturday  
  
*Grace- Yeah, if I can but I don't know I could have lots of homework.  
  
*Eli- I am way more important than homework.  
  
*Grace- Sure you, are. Some one has a bit of an ego.  
  
*Eli- No ego just a lot of knowledge, I know that I am more important than homework.  
  
*Grace- No homework wins; cause in order to get into college I actually have to get good grades.  
  
*Eli- Yeah, yeah.  
  
*Grace- Trust me if I can come I will be there.  
  
(It's Saturday and Grace decides to go to see Eli's band so she drives to the address she was given and walks to the garage and stands at the door and watches, but decides to wait to say hi until they finish the song.)  
  
(Eli band is singing the final chorus) And this day And this way Why can't we Why can't we Live together Love each other Hear one another Can't you just love me  
  
*Before Grace has a chance to speak and tell Eli that she is there, another girl (the one she saw at the theatre) came up and kissed Eli and started talk to him, Grace slammed the door against the wall, so he knew she was there, then she started to walk to her car*  
  
*Eli- GRACE, Wait  
  
*Grace- (pauses from her fast paced walk) Wait for what?  
  
*Eli- Wait for me  
  
*Grace- No (She starts walking)  
  
*Eli- Just no, tell me to screw myself, or to go to hell. Don't say no.  
  
*Grace- No.  
  
*Eli- Don't do that, it seems so deadly.  
  
*Grace- You don't understand that it is, I am not mad at you, I am just giving up. (She gets in her car)  
  
*Eli- GRACE WAIT (the car pulls away) crap (he runs to his own car and takes of)  
  
(Eli arrives at home and sees Grace's care isn't there but runs into the house anyway)  
  
*Eli- Jessie you here?  
  
*Jessie- What's wrong (she says coming into the kitchen)  
  
*Eli- Have you seen Grace?  
  
*Jessie- Not since this morning why? (there is a pause) Eli, What did you do?  
  
*Eli- She saw another girl kiss me.  
  
*Jessie- ELI, how could you I though you liked Grace, I thought you LOVED Grace.  
  
*Eli- I do, I screwed up big time, I don't know what to do.  
  
*Jessie- Let her cool down first of all, I bet she is pissed.  
  
*Eli- That's what's worrying me, she's not pissed at all.  
  
*Jessie- What did she say?  
  
*Eli - She said she was giving up?  
  
*Jessie- Eli, I think you may have just screwed yourself.  
  
*Eli- I know I did, how do I fix it?  
  
*Jessie- I am not sure you can.  
  
(Eli looks stunned then runs back out to the car, he drives around for a few hours until he spots her car at the park, then he sees her sitting on a rock near the small pond)  
  
*Eli- Grace?  
  
*Grace- I don't understand you.  
  
*Eli- What does that mean?  
  
*Grace- You have masochistic tendencies, whenever something good happens you mess it up. (She is still speaking calm and coldly)  
  
*Eli- I don't mean to.  
  
*Grace- Then again you never mean to do anything, do you Eli. You never mean to hurt me, you never mean to piss me off, and yet you still do.  
  
*Eli- So your pissed?  
  
*Grace- I could be, but at this point I'm not.  
  
*Eli- I don't want things to end like this, because I messed up.  
  
*Grace- That's how everything ends someone screws up.  
  
*Eli- I don't want this to end at all  
  
*Grace- Of course you don't, after all I am sure that I am the first girl to dump you.  
  
*Eli- That has nothing to do with this and you know it.  
  
*Grace- I don't know it, I don't know if anything you say is true, after all you said that you loved me. That was obviously was crap.  
  
*Eli- Don't do this, I do love you.  
  
*Grace- Just like you hung out with Justin, and when you said that we should go out.  
  
*Eli- God dammit Grace I don't know what to do.  
  
*Grace- You have one of two choices both you are good at, one get laid, two do nothing.  
  
*Eli- Wow that wasn't cynical.  
  
(Grace stands up and starts to walk away)  
  
*Eli- Grace, don't do this.  
  
*Grace- Do what?  
  
*Eli- Break my heart  
  
*Grace- I think you are confused I am the one who got my heart broken and you would be the ass who did it.  
  
*Eli- Grace?  
  
*Grace- Bye Eli  
  
(Grace heads to her car, then drives home and goes inside to see Jessie is in the kitchen)  
  
*Jessie- Did he find you?  
  
*Grace- He who?  
  
*Jessie- Eli?  
  
*Grace- Yes he found me  
  
*Jessie- I take it you guys didn't work things out  
  
*Grace- There's nothing to work out  
  
(she goes to her room)  
  
Dear Diary, Another bad day, why did Eli tell me that he loved me? He goes through all this, acts like he really likes me only to cheat on me. I don't know why I am not angry at him, maybe I was expecting this.  
  
(Kitchen, Eli walks in and sees Jessie)  
  
*Eli- Did you talk to her  
  
*Jessie- Sort of  
  
*Eli- How bad was it?  
  
*Jessie- I think you should start trying to get over her.  
  
*Eli- I can't just get over her, I love her.  
  
*Jessie- Then why the HELL did you kiss another girl?  
  
*Eli- I didn't kiss her she kissed me.  
  
*Jessie- Eli!  
  
*Eli- I was dating her I hadn't had the chance to dump her yet, she was supposed to be out of town. I was going to break it off when she got back.  
  
*Jessie- You should have told her the moment she showed up at the rehearsal.  
  
*Eli- She showed up waited for us to finish the song kissed me, and then I saw Grace  
  
*Jessie- Wow so you are actually weren't to wrong, although you should have told Grace about the girl before, if you had you wouldn't be here.  
  
*Eli- I know dammit I wish I did tell her.  
  
*Jessie- Who knows there may be hope for you yet, but you better have a damn good apology.  
  
*Eli- God I know.  
  
(Eli heads out the Garage grabs his guitar and paper and sits on his bed)  
  
(Later he runs into the house to Jessie room)  
  
*Eli- I have an idea  
  
*Jessie- Good  
  
*Eli- Ok here's what we do..  
  
(The entire week Grace doesn't avoid Eli but she refuses any conversation beyond what is necessary, it is Saturday and Jessie is in the kitchen eating breakfast when Grace comes down)  
  
*Jessie- Hey Grace  
  
*Grace- Morning  
  
*Jessie- What you doing today?  
  
*Grace- Not sure yet I am going to make plans later  
  
*Jessie- I am seeing this band play later want to come  
  
*Grace- Sure why not, as long as you promise not to talk about Eli  
  
*Jessie- Ok fine no Eli  
  
*Grace- Good  
  
*Jessie- You really should talk to him though  
  
*Grace- This is you not talking about him?  
  
*Jessie- You said no talking about him at the concert.  
  
*Grace- No Eli talk period  
  
*Jessie- Ok, Ok  
  
(Jessie gets up and heads upstairs, Eli comes in from the garage and Lily comes from upstairs)  
  
*Lily- Morning Grace  
  
*Grace- Hi mom  
  
*Eli- Morning Lily, Grace can we talk?  
  
*Grace- Sorry, I have to go (She heads upstairs)  
  
*Lily- What's wrong with you two?  
  
*Eli- Nothing, why?  
  
*Lily- You keep asking her to talk and she keeps saying no.  
  
*Eli- She is mad at me.  
  
*Lily- Be patient she'll get over it.  
  
*Eli- That's the thing I am not sure she will this time.  
  
Sorry guys cliff hanger more to come soon. 


	4. Chapter 4

(Eli is in his room with his guitar working on a song)  
  
"I didn't cry  
  
I didn't cry when I found out the news  
  
Should I have cried  
  
Well it's hard cause I feel kinda empty inside"  
  
(Jessie walks in)  
  
Jessie* Is that the song?  
  
Eli* Yup wadda you think  
  
Jessie* It's incredible, play that song first, I am the one who has to make sure she doesn't run out  
  
Eli* She's still that made  
  
Jessie* Yeah, she is assuming the worst so she is really pissed  
  
Eli* You could talk to her  
  
Jessie* I am not allowed to even mention your name  
  
Eli* God I hope this works  
  
Jessie* If you feel the way you say you feel about her, so do I  
  
Eli* Thanks, I better practice some more  
  
(Jessie Leaves and Eli picks his guitar up again)  
  
"I didn't cry  
  
I didn't cry when I found out the news  
  
Should I have cried  
  
Well it's hard cause I feel so unconscious inside  
  
The girl that I love  
  
Just left ......."  
  
(Saturday, Jessie and Grace are going to the concert, Grace is driving)  
  
Grace* Don't forget your promise, no Eli talk  
  
Jessie* Ok, ok but no stoning me if I forget  
  
Grace* No stoning but much yelling  
  
Jessie* We're here  
  
Grace* I kinda knew that I did drive  
  
(They go inside and sit at a table the band is announced and Grace see's Levi  
  
Grace* You are fucking kidding me  
  
(She stands up ready to leave)  
  
Jessie* Grace?  
  
Grace* Bye  
  
Jessie* Just listen to one song ok, please Grace, just listen to one song for me  
  
(Eli~God, is she leaving?, Jessie don't let her leave!~)  
  
Grace* Fine, one song but that's it, and don't expect a ride home from me  
  
Jessie* Fine  
  
"I didn't cry  
  
I didn't cry when I found out the news  
  
Should I have cried  
  
Well it's hard cause I feel so unconscious inside  
  
The girl that I love  
  
Just left  
  
Left me here in this mess  
  
A mess I made for myself  
  
And I miss the girl  
  
The girl or the gift  
  
I didn't cry  
  
I didn't cry when I found out the news  
  
Should I have cried  
  
Well it's hard cause I feel kinda empty inside  
  
The girl that I love  
  
Just left  
  
And she doesn't think it hurt me  
  
But today is not today  
  
And tomorrow will not come  
  
Until I can save Grace  
  
I didn't cry  
  
I didn't cry when I found out the news  
  
Should I have cried?  
  
It's hard cause I feel kinda hollow inside?"  
  
(Eli~ Is she leaving, Fuck!~)  
  
Jessie* Grace were are you going?  
  
Grace* I listened to the song, bye  
  
(She leaves and heads for her car)  
  
Eli* We're taking a real quick break  
  
(The rest of the band looks confused as Eli runs out of the bar)  
  
Eli* Grace wait  
  
Grace* We already went through this I'm not waiting for you, Ok it's time for you to move on, that's it ok, we're over.  
  
Eli* No we aren't over, that's not enough for me  
  
Grace* It was way to much for me  
  
Eli* Dammit Grace why are you like this, go I mean I love you for it, but I hate you for it too  
  
Grace* You can't just write a damn song and expect me to just forgive you, life not that simple  
  
Eli* Why can't it just be that simple, why is everything so god damn complicated with you  
  
Grace* Because, I don't deny life is complicated, and I don't trivialize things like you  
  
Eli* I didn't kiss her Grace she kissed me  
  
Grace* Eli, I knew that  
  
Eli* What?  
  
Grace* I talked to your drummer, he called me  
  
Eli* So why won't you forgive me  
  
Grace* Because, this might not have been as bad as I thought it was but you still fucked up and I am so tired of forgiving you, forgiving everyone, being with you is dangerous  
  
Eli* Don't say that I am not dangerous, not to you  
  
Grace* Then why do I always get hurt with you  
  
Eli* I'm an idiot that's why, I'm a jackass, I'm a jerk, but I 'm also fucking sorry  
  
Grace* You summed it up well, except you left out the fact that I'm not forgiving  
  
(Grace gets in the car to leave, then drives off and waves slightly to Eli, he then heads back inside)  
  
Jessie* Eli, are you ok?  
  
Eli* Let's go  
  
Jessie* But the show  
  
Eli* Fuck the show, fuck this, fuck the whole god damn world  
  
(A week later, Grace avoids Eli, but she and Jessie have made up, Grace is in the bathroom doing her hair when Jessie walks in)  
  
Jessie* Got a big date? (she asks jokingly)  
  
Grace* Yes actually  
  
Jessie* You can't have a date, what about Eli?  
  
Grace* What about him, he's a big boy  
  
Jessie* But it ended so recently  
  
Grace* God there was not it, it was nothing, I had a life before that and I am just returning to it  
  
Jessie* He's not picking you up here is he?  
  
Grace* Yeah why  
  
Jessie* Don't do that to Eli  
  
Grace* I'm not doing it to Eli, even if I was he does kinda deserve it  
  
(Grace's date comes and gets her before Eli got home, Eli goes up to talk to Jessie)  
  
Eli* Were's Grace, I knocked on her door, and she didn't tell me to fuck off  
  
Jessie* She's out  
  
Eli* Out were  
  
Jessie* just out  
  
Eli* She has a date doesn't she  
  
Jessie* E, don't  
  
Eli* WERE THE FUCK IS SHE  
  
Jessie* E, she has a right to date, you aren't together anymore  
  
(Eli storms out to his car and starts driving, he drives to the closes theater figuring that's were they would go he see's Grace and a guy waiting to buy tickets)  
  
Eli* Grace?  
  
Grace* Go away E  
  
Todd* Who is this?  
  
Eli* I'm her..  
  
Grace* My step-brother  
  
Eli* Grace don't do this  
  
Todd* Excuse me, but were on a date, and whatever your talking about can wait  
  
(Eli punches Todd with all his might)  
  
Grace* ELI, LEAVE NOW  
  
Todd* What the hell was that for?  
  
Eli* Grace, I want to talk to you  
  
Grace* There's away to get me to talk to you, scare the shit out of me  
  
Eli* I would never hurt you, not on purpose  
  
Grace* What you just did, that hurt me  
  
An-that's all for now but please r/r and make suggestions if you would like, thanks for the reviews I got. 


	5. chapter 5

AN~Disclaimer, the song from the last chapter *some * of the lyrics were written by Ari Scott, you should go to her site ariscott.com something like that, look her up on Yahoo she is a great singer the song is A Boy sorry I forgot this last chapter, I only used part of the lyrics.  
  
(Grace gets in the car, Todd join her and they drive off)  
  
Grace* I am so sorry, he is the one we want to lock in the basement  
  
Todd* It's ok, why did he hit me?  
  
Grace* He's an idiot  
  
Todd* Still he hit me cause I was on a date with you?  
  
Grace* Asking me to figure it out, is like asking me to read the mind, or many minds of a schizophrenic.  
  
Todd* Point taken  
  
Grace* Good, still I am so sorry,  
  
Todd* It's ok, I'll be fine  
  
Grace* Your getting a black eye  
  
Todd* It's a battle scar, I ware it with pride  
  
Grace* Thanks you are handling this so well  
  
Todd* I know, kidding, don't worry the only person I am upset with is your step brother, what's his name  
  
Grace* E  
  
Todd* Huh?  
  
Grace* oh sorry his name is Eli, me and Jessie call him E most of the time  
  
Todd* Ohh, Jessie is his sister?  
  
Grace* Yeah she's pretty cool  
  
Todd* Violent?  
  
Grace* No ~laughs~ she is probably the nicest one in our family  
  
Todd* Do you have any non step siblings  
  
Grace* Yup a sister Zoe  
  
Todd* It appears we are at your house  
  
Grace* Wow yes we are  
  
Todd* Despite Eli, or E, I had an incredible time with you  
  
Grace* Our date lasted like half an hour  
  
Todd* It was worth it, can we do it again?  
  
Grace* Yeah I'd like that, and maybe that locking E up idea is worth a try  
  
Todd* ~Laughs~ he can't be that bad  
  
Grace* He isn't most of the time, I will talk to him  
  
Todd* Ok by Grace, I will call you tomorrow  
  
Grace* Ok great  
  
(She kisses him on the cheek and he looks pleased, she heads into the house and Jessie is in the kitchen)  
  
Grace* hey  
  
Jessie* Short date!  
  
Grace* That is your brothers fault  
  
Jessie* Oh god what did he do  
  
Grace* You don't want to know  
  
Jessie* Yes I do he will ask me to give him advise then refuse to tell me what happened  
  
Grace* He punched Todd  
  
Jessie* No!  
  
Grace* Yes  
  
Jessie* He wouldn't do that  
  
(Eli walks in)  
  
Eli* I did do that  
  
Jessie* E why the hell would you do that  
  
Grace* no kidding  
  
Eli* I don't know why or how I did it, I am fucked up ok, I am sorry, god no wonder you hate me. I am an asshole. Grace* I do admit that you were a complete ass tonight, but E that's not you, I know this is going to sound evil and cynical but are you stoned Eli* I am not stoned, I went to a party today I had a little bit to drink Grace* You should stop Eli* Why would I do that, who would I do that for? You? Grace* For yourself, I can't even see the Eli I know when your like this, E you are an important part of my life, but you can't be any part of my life like this 


End file.
